


Mystic Maroon and Wintergreen Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jo’s life is crazy and boring until she meets two beautiful women who happen to be mermaids. Written for Rare Ship Creation Challenge, my prompt was Mystic Maroon. Also created for SPN Poly Bingo square Anna/Meg/Jo with accompanying collage thingHEREfor the mermaid AU square.





	Mystic Maroon and Wintergreen Dream

Jo stared out over the grey crashing waves from her favorite rocky perch. The salt stained air kissed her cheeks and the wind whipped her hair in her face. She ignored it. Her focus was on the sound. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept her grounded. The inevitable but irregular roar as the wave approached the shore. The crash as it broke over the pebbled ground. The hiss as the water washed away. The push, the pull, the never ending cycle, it echoed her life in a way that was beautiful and not the ugly mess of reality. She breathed deep through her mouth, tasting the ocean tang on her tongue with every inhale.

Once her mind had settled, Jo got out her paints. She tied back her hair so the wind wouldn’t throw it around. Most people might put on headphones but for Jo the ocean was her favorite music. She let her brush flow over the paper, trying to replicate the image in front of her the way she saw it. She struggled to get the colors just the way she wanted. It was something she was always picky about. It was frustrating but this was something she could handle.

As the light started to fade, she knew it was time to go home.

***

The next day, some tourists were in her usual spot. She’d forgotten it was Memorial day weekend. She climbed over the rocks and across the pebbled beaches, further and further down the shore. She passed summer homes, still vacant, and went around the old stone fort. She knew this coast well but still everywhere she went there were people. Eventually, she came to an estuary. There were no tourist, but there were locals out raking for worms. She thought about going up to where it turned into a river but the tide was just going out and there were probably more diggers that way. Instead she carried on past the reedy flat.

It was farther than she’d ever been, easily a few miles down the beach. The closest house was a speck in the distance. Eventually, she came to a sharp jut of rock facing the water, with jagged edges on the shore side. She climbed carefully over the spray damp stone to the top.

She stood at the edge and looked down. The drop made her stomach flip. It was easily thirty feet to the cold water. When she looked out though, her fear faded. The wind blowing off the water ruffled her hair and tugged her clothing. All she could see was the horizon, that line where pure blue met gray-green. All that untouched, unblemished space, it was beautiful.

She glanced around, further across the black stone cliff. There was a gap in the stone further down. Ever curious, she went to investigate. As she peered over the edge she nearly fell over in surprise. Two girls, or perhaps young women, stood on the patch of crushed rock and mussel shells that must only be there at low tide. They were holding each other in an unmistakably intimate embrace, a tangle of pale limbs and bright red and dark hair.

Jo’s boots knocked a shower of shells down as she skidded to a halt. The women broke apart startled.

“Shit,” the darker hair woman muttered, the redhead giggled against her shoulder.

Once Jo recovered enough from the shock of seeing two people, she was able to register that they were half naked and must be freezing. Intimate moment aside, they might be trapped or injured.

“Sorry but um, are you alright?” Jo called down searching for handholds that would let her scrambled down the steep rock face.

“We’re fine. Just looking for some privacy, no need to-” the woman trailed off as she noticed Jo lower herself over the edge. “Come down,” she finished quietly.

“Really? Because it’s too cold to be swimming without a wet suit right now. Are you guys lost?” Jo called over her shoulder. She knew she was interrupting something but it wasn’t normal for two half naked soaking wet girls to be making out in barely fifty degree weather.

“No, no, we’re fine,” a sweeter voice that must belong to the other woman said.

There was a groan when Jo’s boots finally hit the crushed shells and rocks.

Jo turned. The space wasn’t very big. The women were standing closer than Jo expected. The darker haired woman was frowning, clearly irritated while the red head hid a blush against the other woman’s shoulder.

Jo looked the women over, checking for injuries. They were both wearing a short dress that appeared to be made of some sort of woven plant material. It was form fitting and so short it was more of a shirt. It barely came down over their asses. Jo swallowed, okay, mostly just checking for injuries.

The darker haired woman was a little taller than Jo and curvy, with a round face, high arching eyebrows and intense dark eyes. The redhead was slender, with big green eyes and a wide mouth made for smiling.

“I said we’re fine,” the dark haired woman insisted.

“I heard you,” Jo replied calmly. “But you’re half naked and dripping seawater. You can’t be fine.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “I’m not cold.”

Jo scoffed.

“It’s true, see?” The redhead held out her arm.

Jo grabbed her hand and was shocked to find it warm. Warmer than her own even. The water on it was cold but the woman’s skins was warm.

Jo’s eyes went wide. “You must have a fever or something. I really need to get help.” Jo pulled out her phone.

The woman pulled her hand back and exchanged a glance with her girlfriend. “If I can prove to you I’m fine, do you promise to go and not call anyone?”

Jo nodded, unsure where this was going. She could always stop her if the woman did anything dangerous.

She wadded into the water to over knee deep and sat down with her legs stretched out in front of her. As Jo watched scales started to spread across her legs. Jo blinked and where a moment ago were pale legs there was now shimmering blue green fish tail.

Jo’s jaw dropped. Her mind went blank unable to really accept what she was seeing.

“See,” the woman said, “I’m perfectly suited to be out in the cold water.”

Jo continued to gape. She tried to talk, to say anything, but all that came out was a strangled noise.

The dark haired woman laughed. “I think you broke her.”

“Hey, are you okay? I know this is might be a bit surprising, but you don’t have to worry about me, okay?” The mermaid flicked her tail a little, smiling.

“Oh-Oh-Okay,” Jo agreed weakly.

“So, off you go, right?” She made a little shooing gesture and started to wiggle into the water.

“Wait!” Jo gasped. “You- you’re a mermaid.”

She nodded. “What gave it away?” she giggled, splashing her tail.

Jo looked to the other woman. “I-are you a mermaid too?” she asked.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she answered shortly. The redhead shuffled back to make room for her friend.

“Wait,” Jo called. “Please, don’t go yet.”

The mermaid flipped on her stomach, tilting her head quizzically. “Why not?”

Jo tried to keep the wonder out of her voice as she said, “I-I’ve never met a mermaid before.”

“I’m not surprised. I’ve never met a human before either.” Her eyes roamed over Jo, curiously. Jo tried not to blush.

“We aren’t supposed to reveal ourselves,” the taller woman said, glaring at the woman in the water. The redhead wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

“So why did you?” Jo asked desperate to keep the conversation going.

“You didn't leave me many options,” the mermaid said, seriously. “Better one human then a whole group if you had called for help.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Jo cried indignantly.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You’re kind of cute for a human. What’s your name?”

The dark hair woman gave a huff of resignation.

“Jo. What’s yours?”

“Anna and this is Meg.”

***

Jo couldn’t believe she had met and was now friends with mermaids. She had always loved the ocean, the creatures that lived in it, the mysteries it held. She had fantasized about the idea of merpeople but science said it was impossible. Yet, here she was walking to their usual meeting spot. A chilly spring had bloomed into a sweltering summer and the beaches were crowded. Anna and Meg had shown her a sand bar to a small island with some scraggly trees for shade.

“Hey!” Anna greeted, shifting to legs and running to meet Jo. She flung her arms around Jo’s neck and kissed her cheek like she had done nearly everyday all summer. Meg kissed her other cheek more calmly, smiling wickedly at the blush that covered Jo’s cheeks.

Jo tried not to think anything of it. Merpeople were just more affectionate than humans apparently.

“Did you bring it?” Anna asked excitedly.

Jo sighed. “Yes.” She pulled a ratty notebook out of a messenger bag on her hip. Anna eyed it eagerly but Jo hesitated. “Just don’t make fun of me, alright? I don’t go for realism exactly. It’s more about the... I don’t know... feeling, I guess.” Jo held out the notebook reluctantly.

Anna grabbed it, sat under the trees, flipped it open. Meg settled behind her, head resting on her shoulder, sweetly.

Anna’s eyes were wide and full of awe when she tore them away from the painting to meet Jo’s as she sat down next to her friends. Anna flipped to the next painting. She didn’t say anything till she had stared at the last painting for a few minutes. It was the one Jo had painted the day before she met them.

“This is beautiful,” Anna said quietly, sharing a sideways look with Meg.

“Stunning,” Meg added.

Jo shrugged and muttered, “Thanks.”

Anna slide a little closer. “Did I ever tell you merfolk can see more shades of color than humans? Color fades faster in the dark under the ocean so it’s one of the ways we can tell each other apart.” Meg smiled at Anna, a memory passes between them. “Each of us has a unique color and patterns to the scales of our tale,” Anna continued. “These paintings... they are more beautiful than you even know.” There was wonder in her voice as she looked at Jo seriously.

Jo wanted to look away but she was caught in Anna’s blue green stare.

“I feel like I learned more about you seeing these paintings than I have in all the time we’ve spent together.” Anna reached a hand out to sweep Jo’s hair behind her ear, bringing them closer together. It released Jo from staring at Anna’s eyes only to be caught by her lips, shiny and soft. “You’re very talented, Jo.” Anna continued.

Jo heard it but doesn’t really take it in. She wanted nothing but to kiss her friends wide smiling mouth. Anna seemed to notice and pulled away, clearing her throat. Jo’s eyes darted quickly to a smirking Meg.

“Thank you for sharing these with me,” Anna said softly.

“Yeah,” Jo murmured.

They sat in silence for a while, none of them sure what to say. Meg carded her hands through Anna’s hair absently, while Anna traced her fingers across the smooth skin of Meg’s thighs. Jo couldn’t help but watch wistful and envious.

“Did you bring your paints too?” Anna asked eventually.

Jo nodded and dug them out, little glass jars of colored liquid, numbers and names written on tape across the top.

“I mix them myself,” she said. “It’s a biodegradable paint so when I rinse the brushes in the sea water it won’t hurt anything.” Jo grinned as she continued, “I also get to come up with my own silly names for the colors, like the paint chips in stores.”

Anna eyed her. “Naming a color isn’t silly,” her tone hurt. “Merfolk have name for the color of their tails. They get to pick it when they come of age and it’s recorded in their family tree.”

Meg and Anna shared another significant look.

“I didn’t mean- That’s a really awesome tradition. What’s did you call yours?” Jo caught her curiosity. “Unless that’s personal.”

“It is.” Anna said. “But I’ll tell you. Wintergreen Dream.”

“That’s pretty,” and Jo meant it.

“Mystic Maroon,” Meg admitted.

Jo paused. “It suits you. Do you think you could help me recreate it?” Jo gestured to the colorful jars.

“Are you going to paint me?” Anna asked excited again.

Jo blushed. “I’d like to.”

“Should we take our tops off? Isn’t that how humans normally paint us?” Meg grinned wickedly, stripping out of her shirt without waiting for an answer. Anna followed her lead.

Soon Jo was staring at her two friends completely naked. If she had been blushing before it was nothing compared to the red her faced turned then.

She tried to ignore it and act casual but Meg and even sweet Anna seemed to notice their effect on her. Exchanging looks and giggle when they brushed against her.

They set to work mixing blues and green first. Anna shifted back to her tail so Jo could compare. With the real thing right in front of her, she didn’t need much guidance. Next, she set aside the jars for reds and purples, mixing and fading it out with white to match the exact pale purple-pink shade of Megs tale.

Once they had the colors mixed, Anna and Meg posed on the beach. Their faces were turned away and hair blowing in the breeze. They whispered and giggled together, Meg planting a sweet kiss on Anna’s lips. Jo was struck again by how beautiful they were but focused on her art.

It was almost two hours later and Meg was starting to complain when Jo announced she was finished.

“Finally,” Meg groaned.

Anna switched to legs and rushed over to Jo’s side, “Let me see.” She squealed when she looked over Jo’s shoulder, her fingers digging in. “It’s perfect!”

Jo sighed, relieved and covered one of Anna’s hands with her own. She looked up and met Anna’s wide excited eyes. Their faces were inches apart for the second time that day. All Jo would have to do is lean up a little to seal their mouths together.

Anna realized it too. Instead of pulling away this time, she lowered her lips to brush gently against Jo’s. Jo sighed and leaned up for more, pressing against Anna eagerly, flicking her tongue against Anna’s lips.

Meg sat down beside them.

Jo jumped away. “I’m sorry!” she said quickly. “I-it- I’m not- I’m sorry!”

Meg smirked watching Jo squirm. “What are you sorry for?” she asked, all spiced sweetness.

“For kissing Anna. I know you two are together. I shouldn’t have.” Jo wrung her hands, fighting tears. She had messed this up big. Why couldn’t she keep her feelings to herself?

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Jo, I kissed you.”

“But-uh-I,” Jo stuttered.

Meg leaned forward, still naked and now in human form. Jo tried not to look at her breasts as Meg crawled a closer. “They only thing you should be sorry for is not kissing me yet too,” Meg whispered.

Jo licked her lips.

“You want to, right?” Meg’s voice was low and seductive. All Jo could do was swallow and nod.

Meg sipped a hand behind her neck and pulled Jo in. Meg was anything but gentle, her hot tongue seeking Jo’s. She tasted like salt and copper. Jo groaned, thinking nothing could be be sweeter.

Jo was a little dazed when they broke apart. She blinked and recovered. “So, um, what does this mean?”

“You have two mermaid girlfriends?” Anna said brightly.

Jo laughed. “I guess I do.”


End file.
